


Trust

by Darkwillow6



Series: Unseen Moments [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward Conversations, Conversations, F/F, Family, Friendship, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kelly Olsen POV, One Shot Collection, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwillow6/pseuds/Darkwillow6
Summary: Kelly has a conversation with Kara about her fears regarding her decision. She also has a surprising conversation with Lena. Afterward, she updates her mother on James's condition.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers & Kelly Olsen, Lena Luthor & Kelly Olsen
Series: Unseen Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803484
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaborative series by myself and DTownGurl4488 that will explore the important scenes that we felt are missing from the show. We wanted to start with the episode where Kelly first appeared because her background with Kara and Lena is important to highlight.

It had been an intense day and things didn’t seem like they’d be letting up any time soon. I needed a break from the stress, so I stepped out of the air-conditioned hospital and found an empty bench in a well-lit area outside the hospital. There were staff and patients walking along a path nearby, but it was otherwise quiet and I found myself able to take a breath for the first time since getting the call. By now, I was on my third cup of coffee, but between the weight of my fear and the lingering jetlag, I could have fallen asleep right there on the bench. There was one dominating thought that kept me from slumber, though. What if I’d made the wrong choice? 

It’s not like I’m a stranger to tough choices. Between my own life experiences and two tours of duty, I’d made more than enough of them. Sometimes those choices seemed impossible, but this is my brother’s life. Usually, I was certain that I’d done the right thing but, whether I liked it or not, the fact that James was the one in danger undoubtedly skewed my perception of things. And speaking of skewed perceptions… Would I have let myself be talked into attempting the experimental drug if Alex Danvers wasn’t the one doing the convincing? What was it about her that made me trust her so implicitly? Was it because of all the things that Kara had told me over the course of our friendship? 

I know that she's a well respected agent and fiercely protective sister but is any of that enough to have trusted her when I had just met her? She’s also James’ best friend and wants what’s best for him as much as I do so perhaps the bias is warranted. Taking a cleansing breath, I try to allow the calm to settle my nerves but it's no use when I know I've allowed a woman I don't trust, a woman who’s already broken his heart, to use my brother as her personal lab rat. Which my mother is none to pleased about. So now, one of my only remaining relatives is in the hospital fighting for his life while another is mad at me because of it.

“Here you are,” said a voice from over my shoulder.

I turned slightly in my seat to see the tall blonde approaching, blue eyes shining softly with reassurance and hope before coming to a stop beside the bench.

“Yeah. Just, needed some space. Sit with me?” I asked, wanting to take my mind off things for now. There's a long moment of gentle calm as she sits beside me staring out at our surroundings before she breaks it.

“I know this wasn’t a planned visit, but it’s really good to see you.” She says while grabbing ahold of my hand.

“You, too. You know, you’re probably the only person in the world who could break up with my brother and still be one of my best friends,” I said, bumping her shoulder and laughing for the first time today.

“I still care about him a lot.”

“I know. Your sister seems to care a lot about him, too,” I replied. “You two make up?” After picking up on the tension, I want to make sure that they've worked through whatever that was about.

“Yeah. We’re okay. Are you okay?”

“I’m not sure, yet,” I replied honestly. “Do you really trust Lena? Alex really seems to but I have absolutely no reason to. I don't know her and I can't stop thinking that I'm making a fatal mistake. If my brother dies, it will be my fault for deciding to trust her.”

“No matter what happens, it wouldn’t be your fault, Kelly. And I trust Lena with my life. I know she hurt James so I get why you would hesitate, but I know she only has his best interest in mind.”

"And if this were Alex?" I ask, watching her closely, needing to know that the same would apply to her sibling.

“I would’ve made the same decision you did. Besides, what other option did you have? This was the right choice. I believe that.”

“Thank you,” I said, letting out a deep breath of relief. Her conviction easing my mind in a way that's purely Kara. “Now can we talk about something else?” I ask, turning to watch the few people wandering about.

“Why don’t you tell me what’s new with you? It’s been a little while since we talked.” 

"And whose fault is that busy reporter?" I say, briefly looking over and giving her one of the first real smiles all day.

"I know. I know. I'm so sorry, it's just been so crazy here lately and never a dull moment."

"Yea, I know. I read pretty much everything you and James publish." I replied. "As you know, I've been home for a while now. I've pretty much just been working at a small practice and spending as much time with my mom as possible now that she doesn't have to worry as much. About me anyway. Though, I've been hearing that Andrea Rojas is supposed to be coming up with something really awesome at Obsidian and could be groundbreaking for the world of psychology."

"Wow. Really?!"

"Mhmmm. And I'm more than a little intrigued. I-" I start before I'm cut off by twin growls.

"Was that you?" We ask at the same time before falling into a fit of laughter. How long has it been since I've eaten? That jell-o is definitely not cutting it anymore.

"Let's get some food in you and back to your brother. I'm starving. Do hospitals have potstickers?"

“I guess we’ll find out,” I said, standing from the bench and feeling the ache in my muscles from the combination of stress and a long flight.

Walking side by side, we only made it halfway to the cafeteria efore Kara’s attention was caught by Alex pacing the waiting room.

“You know, how about I meet you over there? I’m going to check on Alex. Try to get her to come with us and eat something.”

“Okay. I’ll find us a table, then,” I replied, knowing she needed a Kara pep talk. If she could calm me down in this situation, she could do the same for her sister with ease.

The cafeteria was abuzz with soft conversations and plasticware on trays. I stood back, taking in my options through the buffet glass when I felt someone in my personal space. I turned slightly to be immediately confronted with Lena Luthor. She was as imposing as every press photo made her seem, but none of that mattered when my brother’s life was basically in her hands.

“Hi, Kelly. I’m Lena. I was hoping maybe we could talk.”

“I know who you are,” I replied, a little defensively. “And I do think we need to talk.”

I grabbed a container of chicken salad, wanting something fast and easy since now I probably wouldn’t be able to eat anyway. Not sitting across from a woman I had such mixed feelings about, but I tried to focus on what Kara and Alex had said about her. Maybe I’d feel better if I could confirm those things for myself. We sat down across from each other in a booth in the far corner and she toyed nervously with the cap of her water bottle.

“Look, I know what you must think of me after everything. But I wanted to tell you, face to face, that I would never do anything to put James at risk. He’s a kind and wonderful man. We may not have been compatible romantically, but he’s still an important person in my life. And I would like to think that I'm still important to him as well.”

She sounded sincere and her body language has me a bit more willing to try to see what Kara and Alex see in her. Every slight twitch of her eyebrow or tap of her fingers against the table added something to my clue arsenal. The woman in front of me is not the woman that gets projected on magazine covers. This Lena Luthor seemed to be almost pleading for me to know and understand that James was safe with her. Letting Kara's words play in my head, I continue to watch her.

“I’ll admit… It’s worried me. Not knowing your intentions. I mean, I wouldn’t think most people would jump at the chance to save their ex’s life,” I said, finally feeling comfortable enough to let her know some of what I thought.

“I’m not most people,” she said, holding eye contact for emphasis.

“That’s what Kara and Alex tried to tell me,” I replied. “But I’m glad I got to see for myself.”

“Me too,” she replied, her body relaxing noticeably. “And I spoke to the doctor. Everything seems to be working exactly as my testing indicated. I want you to know that I did everything I could to make it as close to perfect as possible. He should be completely fine.”

“Thank you so much, Lena. Because of you, he has a chance at leading a normal life. I’ll never forget that.”

She seemed embarrassed by my gratitude, but was luckily interrupted by Kara and Alex approaching the table with their trays. Kara scooted in next to Lena and as I was about to move over to make room for Alex, my phone rang.

“Sorry. It’s my mom. I’ll be right back,” I said, getting up and going in search of a quiet place to talk to her.

I took a deep breath, leaning against the wall in a nearly empty hallway, preparing for what she might say.

“Hi, mom,” I answered.

“I told you to update me every hour. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

“No. I’m sorry. I was talking to Kara, then I ran into Lena. I just lost track of time,” I answered, letting my head drop back against the wall. 

“So, what happened? You hardly gave me any details last time you called.”

“Yeah, things were kind of intense at the time.”

“Is he having any reactions to that drug?” she asked, barely hiding her disapproval.

“Mom, I know you think I did the wrong thing, choosing the drug, but it worked. He’s in the best shape we could have hoped for.” I replied, accidentally letting a yawn betray me before I could even attempt to cover it.

“Have you slept?” she asked, tone noticeably different.

“Not yet. I can’t. Not until I see him.”

“You already did what you need to do to take care of your brother. You need to take care of yourself, too.”

“I will,” I promised. “I’m sorry I forgot to call.”

“It’s alright, sweetheart. And I am so proud of you for looking out for James. I feel a lot better knowing he has you there with him.”

“I’m not going to leave his side until he’s okay. And I’ll make sure he calls you the second he can pick up a phone.”

“I love you, honey. You call me if anything changes, please.”

“Of course. I love you, too. Goodnight.”


End file.
